Not So Innocent
by AnGeLbAbS81
Summary: Jean and Scott has a fight, but she does something 'not so innocent' the sequel to it is 'Forgiveness'


Title: Not So Innocent

Author: babs81481

Rated: PG  
Note: '*' means talking mentally  
Disclaimer: I own NADA 

Story: 

Jean sat on the chest at the foot of her bed and shook her head sadly as she heard her bedroom door slam. It echoed her room and then she pursed her lips in anger. 

'Why was he acting like that?' she questioned herself. She clinched her fist and pounded the chest. 

She didn't even hear her door re-open as Professor Xavier wheeled in. 

*I sense that you are angry, young Jean,* he spoke to her with his telepathy. 

*Yes,* Jean replied, using hers. 

*Your first fight with Scott?* 

*And the last!* 

*What was it about?* The Professor was not one to pry in the lives of the team, but when it could hurt the team, he wants to know. 

*I wouldn't open up myself.* 

*Let me ask you this: Was Scott opening up to you?* 

*Yes. He told me about his childhood in Alaska and his family, or what he remembered of his family. And he asked me, and I wouldn't* Jean paused. * I couldn't.* 

*Why?* 

*Ann(i)e. It would bring back too much hurt.* 

*I understand. Maybe you aren't ready for a relationship, especially with Scott. I know and understand the wants, the needs, the past of all my students and Scott is not one to open up to just anyone. He has chosen to tell you and he felt betrayed when you wouldn't tell him yours.* 

Jean took a deep breath and let it out. "Professor, if you'll excuse me, I need the time to think." 

"Of course. Just do me one favor, think about what I said." Professor left the room. 

She sat on her bed and started crying. "I love Scott. He was my knight in shining armor, my prince on a white horse. But because I am scared of my past, I couldn't tell him." 

She sat up and wiped her eyes. She stood up and straightened her blue jeans and fixed her blue tank top. She slipped on her NIKE's and walked out of her room and to the back door. She glanced out the window and saw Scott on the porch swing. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked past him without looking or speaking to him. 

She sat down by the lake and stared at the sun's reflection on the lake. Without noticing another reflection appearing, she was surprised by strong arms scooping up her and taking her higher in the sky. 

"Put me down, mister!" she screamed at Warren. 

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Warren replied, motioning her to look down. He held her above the water. 

She relaxed in his arms and sighed. He flew her back in the direction of the mansion. 

"So, what's wrong?" he asked as he placed her on solid ground. She looked over at the porch swing and Scott was gone. 

"Scott and I had an argument," she told him and sighed. 

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Warren paused and usually wasn't direct, but he decided to try it out. "Would you like to go out to dinner and talk about it?" 

Jean smiled and shrugged. "Sure." 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was an innocent dinner, but not an innocent night. They returned home around 11pm, and he escorted her to her room. She smiled at him and slipped off her high heels and looked at Warren. 

"Thank you for the lovely evening," she told him. 

"Hey, no problem," Warren replied. "I had fun." 

"Me, too." 

Their hands interlocked and their bodies touched. His wings broke the shirt and he wrapped it around her. The feathers of his wings touched her almost bare back. It felt good. 

His head turned to the side and he leaned down and kissed her lips. She didn't resist as their lips locked and their tongues met. He used his wings to pull her closer and she moaned lightly. They released their lips, but stayed close. 

She looked at Warren's blue eyes and smiled. He smiled back and looked into her emerald color eyes. As he was about to re-lock their lips, Jean looked away and Scott was standing by his door, looking at them. She quickly unlocked their hands and got out of Warren's wings. By the time she did, Scott had already entered his room and slammed his door. 

Jean walked to his room and knocked on the door. 

From inside, he yelled, "GO AWAY!" 

"Please, Scott, don't do this," Jean said calmly. "Just let me in and let me explain what happened." 

"No need to. I saw what happened." Scott was defiantly calmer. 

"No, you don't. It was innocent. the kiss was innocent. He is only a friend." 

"Really?" Warren asked. "I'm just a friend?" Warren walked to his room and shut the door behind. 

Jean walked to her room and sat down on her bed. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Now she was defiantly screwed. She was 'still' with Scott, but she had kissed Warren. It wasn't so innocent. 

End of Part 1 


End file.
